A 100 Themes of True Love
by ThePinkPanther
Summary: A sereies of events that follow the line of destiny through the true love of Darien and Serena. These sweet moments in time, will make you laugh or cry through the rollar coaster of love you'll be riding in along with Darien and Serena. R
1. Chocolate

_FYI: Don't own Sailor Moon!_

Theme: Chocolate

Words: 504

"So Rei I heard Chad asked you out 2 days ago. How could you not tell me?" Mina asked with a pretend hurt look on her face.

"Geez! Shouldn't you have already known, Mrs. Goddes of Love?"

"I'll ignore that comment Rei. And since I am your friend, and the "goddess of Love" as you put it, I'll give you some valuable advice very woman should know. Flowers mean I'm sorry, and Chocolate means I love you."

"Well duh!" Rei interjected.

"I didn't know that…"Serena whispered to herself, though the others heard her.

"Serena, Serena. If you don't know that, then your hopeless when it comes to men." Mina sighed.

"Oh." She commented innocently.

While on the other side of the arcade was Andrew and Darien.

"Did you hear that Darien?" Andrew asked as he saw Darien sit his mug of coffee back down.

"So what if I did?" He questioned not knowing what Andrew was trying to get at.

"Okay, I guess I have to spell it out for you. You fight with Serena almost everyday, and after each fight you come to me and say you don't know why you say those things and your sorry. But you never do anything about it, so here's your chance. Send her flowers." Andrew had a big grin on his face when he finished with his advice, he considered himself a genius. They really need to give more credit to us men, thought Andrew. Darien contemplated at his buddy's advice. It was tempting.

"I'll think about" Darien said before exiting the arcade. He really was going to. It was his chance to say he was sorry, but he just wasn't only sorry…

At the Tuskino House hold

Ding dong 

"Serena, unglue your eyes to the T.V. and get the door. I'm not finished with dinner." Ilene called out to her daughter.

Serena grudgingly pulled from the couch and trotted to the door. Opening it, she was surprised to see a huge bouquet of flowers, and behind it was a man holding them.

"Are you Serena Tuskino?"

"Yes?" She asked unsure of who would go to the trouble to get her flowers.

"These are for you." He handed over the bouquet into her arms. "And one more thing." He rushed back into the van. When he returned he said, "normally we don't do these things, but, according to this guy it was for a good cause."

He drew from behind him a box of chocolates. Once he shoved it in her hand, she thanked the man and closed the door. She set everything down and drew in a deep breath. Could this really be happening.

…I'll give you some valuable advice very woman should know. Flowers mean I'm sorry, and Chocolate means I love you."

She just got chocolate, someone loved her! But flowers too, so he was sorry? She had to know who sent them. She quickly dug through the flowers to find an envelope buried deep within.

Serena,

I mean it.

Darien

**Push that Review button, you know you want too! ;-)**


	2. Masks

_FYI: Don't own Sailor Moon!_

Theme: Masks

Words: 504

"Serena, where's the assignment I assigned last night?" Mrs. Haruna asked wondering what was the point when she knew she didn't do it.

"I swear, Mrs.H, I actually did it. It was in my notebook, which I…oh my god I left it at the arcade. You have to let me get it." Serena begged with urgency.

"No, Serena you have to learn some responsibility!" Mrs.Haruna barked sick of her lies.

"But you don't understand, I can't let him read-" Serena was interrupted from the abrupt knocking from the door. Mrs.Haruna left quickly to get it. "Yes?" She asked annoyed, she didn't like to be interrupted in her fights with Serena. She looked up to meet the deep azure eyes of a handsome stranger. Serena looked at the door and gawked, it was Darien… when he winked at her she had hope he didn't read it, because he didn't seem mad.

"Ah-hem." Darien cleared his thought to get the teacher out of her shock. "I believe this is Serena's." He handed it to the dumb founded teacher then he walked away.

They waited literally 5 minutes for Mrs.Haruna to stop drooling. Finally she snapped out her love-struck-trance. "Okay, Serena…"She hissed. "If this really is the poem I assigned to write about masks last night lets hear it." Mrs.Haruna smirked believing she was lying and she didn't do it, or it was going to be a total bomb.

Serena cleared her throat, and as she opened her notebook to her poem. Well here goes nothing she thought.

Masks

_I wish you would open up_

_And let the real you show_

_Are you ashamed to be with me?_

_I guess that's what I want to know_

_Because you say that you love me_

_But your words aren't always enough_

_Because I can never tell what your truly feeling_

_And you never want to open up_

_I guess with you I have one silent wish_

_For you to remove your mask_

_That would be the greatest gift of all_

_If I didn't even have to ask_

_I want to see the real you_

_Although I really met him before_

_He's the guy who had the right idea_

_Of sending flowers and candy to my door._

…………………………

"Serena sometimes can be so forgetful." Darien whispered to Motoki in the College Library. "Well what was in it?" Motoki asked.

"Her homework, well that's what she told me this morning. I was going to look over it to check it, but all I saw in there was a poem."

"Did you read it?" Andrew asked curiously.

"Nope, I didn't want to invade her privacy."

_AN: Review please. and thanks to all who reviewed last time. The more you review the faster the update. ;-)_


End file.
